Race to The Moon
by Kathy bess Croswell
Summary: ( 2p russia x 1p america) in the months leading up to the moon landing of 1969 Alfred F. Jones is working coding hoping for a smooth mission but when the new guy Viktor Braginsky steps into the equation things get a bit bumpy (this sounds like a porn summery im laughing)


Race to the Moon

7-4-1949

Alfred was staring at a chocolate cake with a toothy grin. He was 5 now and after he blows out the candles his wish would come true! He took a deep breath before blowing them out making one of the biggest wishes of his life, to walk on the moon. Pleased with his wish he smiles at his mother, he'll never forget the way her eye shine like stars or how her long black hair always fell perfectly around her face.

"What did you wish for?"

"Mama you know I can't tell you!"

3-17-1969

He sighed brushing his hair out of his eyes. How long ago was that now? 19 years? Has it really been so long? He could still feel his mother arms around him like it was only a brief second ago. He really did miss the times where it was simpler, where he didn't have to work, where he didn't have to pay medical bills that cost more than his rent, where he didn't have to worry about his mother every waking second. He tried so hard to stay on his feet. A great job, important even. He probably just needs to get out before he works himself to death. Maybe he could ask that cute new Brit out to a drink or even his half bro, he just needs to get out. Looking over the code one last time he sent it in and shut down his computer.

"Everyone..." His boss said in a loud voice from the front if the room.

He sighed and turned to see a new man next to the boss. Red was all that came to Alfred's mind when he saw him. He was tall and his hair was just between red and brown like this wild rose that's a new shade of red that he's never seen before. And his eyes, his eyes were crimson. A stunning color that made Alfred stop breathing for a second. His mind snapped back to reality when his boss cleared his throat.

"This is Viktor Braginsky, He will be working with us from now on"

Alfred's eyes instantly narrowed when he heard the name. Looking around the room he saw everyone was slightly shocked and angry. Over the quiet mumbling of everyone in the room he cleared his throat again.

"Now I know what you're all thinking but it's not like that so I don't want to see anyone being rude to Mr. Braginsky ya'hear. Now get back to work. Also Alfred..."

Alfred's head perked up at the sound of his name.

"Yeah?"

"Show Viktor around would ya"

"But sir I'm sti-"

"That's an order "

A frown found its way on his face as he stood. He really didn't want to show the new guy around the office. He didn't even want to be at work to be honest. Why did he get stuck with the fucking commie?

"Yessir... Follow me "

Viktor looked about as happy as Alfred was. As they walked through the large building Alfred simply pointed and named the rooms the past. He was about to be done with this stupid job until he saw a familiar blonde head of hair walk out of the break room. A smile spread across his face.

"One moment ...Matty!"

The boy jumped at his name being called "huh what oh hello al"

"Bro come drinking with me later pretty please I need it"

"Al ... Ugh do you promise not to get drunk I really can't drive you home this time"

"I swear on my grave"

"You can't swear on your grave when you're not dead"

"Details details... So"

"Fine, meet me at the usual."

With that Matthew left and Alfred had a very satisfied smile on his face. After signaling Viktor to continue following him they continued down the corridor. He asked no questions he didn't even make a sound to show Alfred he was listening, it was annoying. All he heard was the others heavy foot steps behind him. Having enough he finally decided to break the silence.

"So Viktor was it? What did you do before joining this fine establishment?"

The other stiffened before answering obviously not expecting a question.

"...Violin"

"Like in an orchestra or something?"

"Sure"

"Sounds fun I guess so um... You like space because if you do you'll love it here"

"Yah..."

Viktor didn't know how to feel about this. He was at home just last week and now he was here, in America. It's not that he minded that much, he really didn't have that much of a life. If he did his job, he got paid. Money means living. And that's what he was doing, living. But now with this new project that honestly he thought was a waste of time, he had to deal with these Americans and every stupid unneeded thing they did. What exactly was his job? I guess right now he would be considered a spy of sorts. Being the only one with a dual citizenship he was an obvious choice for this job. After going over some brief training he was shipped out to this waste of space.

Walking along with the younger man, He was answering a series of questions that were probably just too waste time. When they stopped walking the other cleared his throat.

"So" Alfred looked at him with a small grin "you got all that? I know it's a kinda big place but you'll get used to it"

"Yeah..."

"Alright! Cool... Did the boss man tell you where you would be working or..."

"Coding"

"Oh right rockin you'll be working with me then"

"Joy"

"Huh?"

"Nothing" he looked away trying his hardest not to reply with a sarcastic remark. He did know one thing for sure, he did not like this Alfred in the slightest. He was a loud, rude, and flat out annoying. And behind that slightly charming grin he is probably just the same as every other damned person on this rock. A complete idiot.

Starting their walk back to the office Alfred chatted about nothing in particular while they walked, and Viktor couldn't help but notice the way his hair would shine when they passed a window or the single clump that refused to stay down. He was intriguing in a way but still to annoying to be of any real interest, or at least that's what Viktor kept telling himself.

When they finally arrived back at the first room from before Alfred showed Viktor to his desk, which was straight across from Alfred's. Viktor wasn't going to enjoy this in the least.

A few hours later, after he was introduced to a couple dozen of people and spent several hours avoiding questions of his past life, Viktor was allowed to leave. He headed to his car mumbling about how utterly stupid everything in this country was. He just wants to go home and rest.


End file.
